


Kisses and Freckles

by KageKei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TsukkiYama are dating, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: Yamaguchi is bothered by the freckles on his face, but Tsukishima is there to tell him how pretty he is with those.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Kisses and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating.

Day 1 - Affection + Kiss

It's been days since Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukishima is staring at him. It started when Tsukishima saw him inside their club room complaining about his freckled face. Sometimes he would ask Tsukishima if there’s something wrong but Tsukishima would shook his head and proceed to do other things.

Just like today, they finished their training late and were walking home when Tsukishima decided to stop by at the vending machine and buy some drink. They are both sitting on the bench while drinking the drinks they bought when Yamaguchi once again notice Tsukishima staring.

"Uhm, Tsukki?"

"Hm?" Tsukishima blinked and immediately avoided Yamaguchi's eyes. 

"Is there something you that want to say to me?" Yamaguchi asked. "I, always notice you staring at me these passed day." He started rubbing the can that he's holding. 

Tsukishima sighed. "I heard you last time.”

“Last time?” Yamaguchi looked at him, confused.

“You were complaining about your freckles." Tsukishima said.

"Oh, uh, it's because I don’t like it." Yamaguchi looked down. “Sometimes I find it weird.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses and he moved closer to Yamaguchi. “You’re pretty. Your freckles make you pretty. I like looking at it. “ he said and his words made Yamaguchi blush.

“You probably did not notice it but here..." He started tracing a pattern on Yamaguchi's face.

Yamaguchi blinked but he did not stop Tsukishima.

“From this freckle to this freckle, you can create the left wing. Then we continue here and here.” Tsukishima said as he continued to trace the freckles on Yamaguchi’s face. "Done. The pattern that I made was a Pteranodon, it’s a flying dinosaur.”

“Ohhh.” Yamaguchi nodded.

“See? You can create something. Freckles are pretty and you are pretty. "Tsukishima smiled.

The thing Tsukishima said and did made Yamaguchi blush. He rarely see Tsukishima act like this, and he loves it.

“Thank you Tsukki. ” Yamaguchi smiled.

Both of them fell silent as they stared at each other. Tsukishima’s gaze fell on Yamaguchi’s lips. He moved closer until their shoulders touched.

He held Yamaguchi’s face and asked. “Can I kiss you?”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and shyly nodded which made Tsukishima smile. He leaned closer; he kissed the freckles on Yamaguchi’s face first before he kissed Yamaguchi on his lips. Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s lips on his own, and he can taste the sweetness of the juice that they just drank. When he felt that Tsukishima was about to pull away, he leaned closer and deepened the kiss. Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they kissed.

 _We’re really doing this outside. This is risky._ Yamaguchi thought.

Their kiss lasted for a minute before they pulled away.

“That was risky.” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“No one really uses this route so it’s fine.”

Tsukishima stood up and extended his hand. Yamaguchi looked at him and smiled as he held Tsukishima’s hand as they walked home.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Yes Tsukki?”

“Please don’t complain about your freckles, okay? It’s cute and I like it.”

Yamaguchi looked at him. “I won’t. Thank you for saying those words.” He smiled. “So tell me, what’s a Pteranodon?”

Tsukishima chuckled and he started talking passionately about the dinosaur while Yamaguchi listened to him, smiling.


End file.
